Infinite possibilities
by Saphiress
Summary: He’s the trickster of the court, she’s the sister of a gentlemen, he’s the bottom of his class while she’s top of her year. When Enma and her boyfriend break up Niou thinks he finally has a chance, he's fallen for her but she's 2 years older than him
1. Chapter 1 'The one'

**Infinite possibilities**

He's the trickster of the court, she's the sister of a gentlemen, he's the bottom of his class while she's top of her year. When her heart is broken by her long term boyfriend Niou thinks he finally has a chance, he likes her, she likes him back, but there's one problem, she's two years older than him.

**Chapter 1**

"So cool," admired Marui looking around Rikkaidai's high school campus. "Can't wait until next year." Kuwahara nodded in agreement.

"The layout of the new high school campus is incredible," added Yagyuu, his desire to become an architect fashioned his tendency to admire the building that surround them. Yukimura smiled.

"I hope we all manage to pass the entrance exam," he said. Although Rikkaidai middle school and Rikkaidai high school campus were linked and on the same grounds along with Rikkai University, it was forbidden for younger students to cross thresholds into their senior's grounds. And opposite to common belief, Rikkai middle school students still needed to take the entrance exams to transcend to high school.

"All but one," said Yanagi his manner of words made it almost sound like a compliment.

"Ha," muttered Niou in reply. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his recent test scores weren't enough to let him move on to Rikkai high school.

"Hiroshi!" shouted a female voice, they all turned heads to see a tall black blue haired female dressed in a Rikkai high uniform; consisting of a blue pelted skirt, blue and silver kite tie, knee high white socks and Mary janes; walking towards them. "Hiro-chan! How'd you get in here?" she asked placing an arm over Yagyuu's shoulder.

"Orientation day," replied Yagyuu, he and his sister were identical in almost every way except one had C cup breast while the other wore oval glasses, her bottom lip was slightly fuller while her nose was softer she looked more like their mother, while he like their father.

"Hmmm?"

"It's been a while Enma-senpai," greeted Yukimura politely.

"You too Seii-chin," replied Yagyuu Enma. "Where's Tim-cappy?" she asked referring to Sanada, he; or the rest of them; didn't appreciate the nick names she came up with but considering in terms of fighting skills she was a black belt in aikido and a master with a glaive and katana (or any object such as a tennis racquet or broom for that matter) no one opposed, except for her parents who didn't like the idea of a female learning such things.

"Ill," replied Yukimura, she her lip turned in a croaked smile of disbelief. "I know, I felt the same way when his mother called him in sick."

"Well, I'd show you around campus but I have class right now," said Enma. "Tell you what, next break meet me at the cafeteria," she pointed to the location on the map in Yanagi's hands. "They make some wicked desserts and pastries; I'll get you all something." Yukimura chuckled at the suggestion while Marui nodded eagerly.

"Hai! Shishou!" he saluted, Marui and Enma were both tremendous almost obsessive cake and sweet fans, when he discovered her ability to cook and her knowledge of cakes he practically begged to be adopted into the family. He'd begun calling her 'Shishou' since. She thought it was funny and decided to just play along.

"Well bai," she waved goodbye and walked away. Yukimura caught sight of the look Niou had on his face, it was neither plotting nor boredom, a first since Yukimura had known him.

"Your sister's so generous," remarked Marui.

"You just like her because she intends to become a pâtissier or a university literature professor and you hope she become a pâtissier so you can get free cakes," Kuwahara pointed out, it was a commonly known fact Marui admired her.

"That's not true," rebutted Marui.

"Don't forget she's hot and he's horny," remarked Niou speaking for the first time in all day. He cursed himself the moment the words left his lips, now they knew what he thought of her.

"Ha, true," said Kuwahara; they missed the blunder and Niou sighed in relief, he fooled everyone but Yukimura.

"Stop it, all of you," said Yagyuu. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"So?"

"If spent your entire life living with someone who walks around the house in a nightgown and robe, you'll understand how I feel," he explained, a shiver went down his spine.

"Don't forget she'd also put make up on him and dress him up as a Goth doll," said Yanagi knowingly. "I remember her mentioning keeping photos…"

"Let's go, I want to see the art centre," said Yukimura changing the subject.

"And the food tech room!" added Marui.

**A/N: Why?! I try to write a serious romance and it always turns to humour and Niou's dirty jokes…**


	2. Chapter 2 The boyfriend'

**Chapter 2**

_1__st__ day of the new school year…_

Marui yawned as he followed the large group of freshmen out of the hall, the introduction to Rikkai was both boring and unnecessary, no one need to know how good the school was or what opportunities it got you.

"My neck is cramming already," complained Kuwahara.

"Slept right through it," said Niou, Yagyuu just shook his head in disappointment.

"Same here," added Marui yawning, reaching into his pocket he took out his letter of introduction, it contained a map of the school and his daily roster. "Form 1-C, what about you guys?"

"1-A," replied Yagyuu, he was in the same form as Yukimura, Yanagi and Sanada.

"1-C," said Niou.

"1-B," said Kuwahara.

The year level was split in terms of the marks one got from the entrance exam, A being the best and F being the worst, for the first time ever Niou wasn't in F, after hearing about Niou's track record Yagyuu's sister Enma personally tutored him until he collapsed but after hearing his score Niou's efforts were rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a taste of Enma's homemade cooking, he'd do it all over again even if was only for the kiss.

"Have you guys filled out the school survey yet?" asked Kuwahara. "Cause I have no idea what to write for 'First impression of the school'."

"I wrote 'better funded than the middle school'," replied Marui.

"Really?" asked Yagyuu, Marui nodded.

"I wrote 'Many walls to ruin'," remarked Niou, the survey was anonymous so all their smug remarks couldn't be tracked back to them.

"Why did I know I wouldn't get any help from you guys?" said Kuwahara shaking his head and sighed.

* * *

"Middle school, High school, no matter what school it is the lessons are boring and long," said Niou the moment the lunch time bell rung, Marui took out his lunch and stood up. "Where you going?"

"Shishou invited me for lunch," replied Marui. "You can come if you want I'm sure she won't mind."

"I'm there," replied Niou grabbing his can of coke and following Marui. Many of their female classmates giggled as they walked past, it was middle school all over again only now they had breasts and bum.

"Shishou!" greeted Marui walking towards Enma who sat on a red picnic mat on the grass, she was reading from a book and a can of ponta in her hand.

"Bunta, Masaharu what a pleasant surprise," replied Enma as they say down beside her. "How was your first day?"

"Boring," said Niou. Enma laughed.

"That's why you're supposed to pay attention during class," she said. Marui was eyeing a box of cupcakes in a lunchbox in front of Enma. "Go ahead," Marui dug in and within the minute had 3 cupcakes in his stomach.

"Isf Yagfuu joyiningg uff?" asked Marui with his mouth full.

"Didn't catch that," said Enma.

"Is Yagyuu joining us?" translated Niou.

"Ah! No, he's busy registering for some maths competition," replied Enma. "I feel so lazy compared to him." Niou ginned.

"I understand the feeling," he replied remembering all the times Yagyuu scowled him for sleeping during class and forgetting his homework.

"He's such a smart and delightful little boy isn't he?" asked Enma sarcastically.

"You sure boy is the right word?" asked Niou, Enma laughed as she placed her book down and took a sip from her drink when a thought suddenly appeared in her mind, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her wallet and showed Niou and Marui a photo of a very pretty brown hair girl dressed in a gothic style white dress.

"Isn't he adorable?" she asked them.

"He?" echoed Marui looking closer at the photo. "No," his mouth fell open.

"Is that…Yagyuu?" asked Niou, Enma nodded.

"He didn't even struggle when I put eyeliner on him," Enma smiled and sighed. "Good time, good times."

"Who are the little puppies?" asked a tall muscular and intimidating looking male, he sat down beside Enma and planted a kiss her on the cheek. Niou felt his heart sink.

"Bunta, Masaharu, this is Kirihara Akira," introduced Enma. "Akira the red hair is Marui Bunta and the silver one Niou Masaharu."

"Ehh, the infamous Trickster and Volley specialist," said Kirihara. "You trying out for the tennis club?" he asked, the two freshmen nodded.

"Kirihara?" asked Marui. "You wouldn't be related to Akaya by any chance, would you?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother, ahh…sorry about him, I'm sure his burnt your hands a couple of time but he's a good lad, terrible temper and personality but good enough," apologised Kirihara. Niou looked at him closer, his hair was not at all curly but black like their Kouhai and his eyes were the same emerald colour.

"It was no trouble,' said Niou standing up.

"Where you going?" asked Enma.

"Toilet," replied Niou.

"Seeing as you'll be trying out for the tennis club I'll be seeing you again later today."

"Akira's a regular," explained Enma in response to Marui's confused expression.

"Tennis must run in the family then," remarked Marui. _Wonder if he turns red like Akaya?_

"I've always wanted to meet the kid called Sanada, my little brother keeping making smug comments about him, is he really that bad a iron man?" asked Kirihara honestly curious, Marui grinned as he begun his detail description of their middle school vice captain.


	3. Chapter 3 'The regulars'

**Chapter 3**

"Next!" shouted the captain of the Rikkai high school tennis club Hijikata Souma, he stood impatiently as he watched the freshmen play against their senpais, majority of them were useless and unable to meet his high standards a few had already gone home with their tail between their legs.

"Seems like this year's rookies aren't exactly up to scratch are they, Taichou-san?" asked a short, curly blonde haired individual, his blue eyes looked kindly at the new tennis club members. "No matter, a few weeks and Yamazaki-kun will have then fit and ready to be cut down and slaughtered by you Taichou-san."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Fuma-san," replied Hijikata, the vice captain was a scary person indeed; despite his kind nature and smile his ruthless slaughter of his opponents was almost pitiful for them.

"Of course, there are so many fun new students to teach," replied Fuma Sasame.

_You mean torture_, though Hijikata pushing his long black hair back with his finger, he was long over due for a visit to the hairdressers. "Where's Kirihara?"

"Why aren't I good enough?" Fuma pouted before giggled. "With the lady of the underworld of course, where else would he be?"

"If she hears you calling her that you won't be living very long," said a short messy black hair male appearing beside them, he yawned as he gently rubbed his tired sapphire blue eyes.

"Shiki can't believe you're awake," remarked Fuma. Shiki Senri yawned once more as he scratched his head.

"Hmm…sleepy," he complained.

"Aren't you cute," remarked Fuma putting a arm around his fellow regular.

"That hurts," muttered Shiki. "Did you hear, there's a new wave of talent at Rikkai…."

"Hmm? Don't see it," stated Hijikata.

"Aren't you manly Hijikata-san," noted Fuma pushing his round glasses up with his finger. "So what's this new talent like Senri?"

"A gentlemen, a trickster, a sugar addict, a girl, a baldie, a mushroom and an iron man," replied Shiki.

"Huh? What's that an idea for a novel?" asked Hijikata.

"Enma-nee seems to like em," Shiki sulked.

"Then the slave driver coach of our tennis club won't likely chew them up and spit them out," said Hijikata.

"Come now Taichou-san, the princess of darkness never spits, she's royalty," joked Fuma but seriousness returned to his eyes. "A new wave of talent huh? I'm glad I didn't leave the tennis club because things got so boring."

* * *

"Okay freshmen!" shouted the captain to the freshmen standing in several lines before him. "It's a round robin tournament, you all are playing one game matches against one another! Those who lose are discarded while those who win proceed."

"If only Sanada was here, these two would get along," whispered Marui, Kuwahara laughed.

"You there! No chit chat!" shouted the man, Marui and Kuwahara stood up straight.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" was their reflex reply.

"This set up is not so that only one of you will join," continued the vice-captain Fuma Sasame. "This is a match to showcase your talents, the more matches you play the chances you have of showing us what you are capable of."

"Everyone go over there and exchange your registration forms for a number, the number will decide who you will verse! Now move it you maggots!" shouted the captain.

"So alike," said Marui.

"Already started without me?" asked Kirihara walking towards his fellow teammates. He like the rest of the wore the Rikkai high tennis club uniform, it possessed the same design as the middle school but instead of yellow it was red.

"There you are Kiriha-san," greeted Fuma.

"Hey Fumako," replied Kirihara Akira.

"Just in time for the matches to start, upper levels to watch coming?" asked Hijikata.

"Sure," replied Kirihara. "How many?"

"200," replied Fuma. "Only 50 will be accepted as members."

"Any maybe even less if they don't meet our standards," added Hijikata. "Where's Enma-san?"

"We fell asleep and she refuses to wake up," replied Kirihara. "She even took my jersey to use as a blanket."

"Ahh, young love, so sweet," said Fuma sighing.

"You sound like an old fart," muttered Shiki.


	4. Chapter 4 'The start'

**Chapter 4 'First Match'**

Marui clenched his eyes as he reached into the box, praying silently he withdrew a paper slipped and opened one eye, he grinned '4' to some it meant death, to him it was the number of letters in the word 'cake'.

"What'd you get?" asked Kuwahara,like Marui and the rest of the freshmen he wore a simple set of T-shirt and shorts, as they weren't officially members yet they weren't permitted to wear the Rikkai high school tennis club uniform.

"4," grinned Marui. "You?"

"55," said Kuwahara. "We're in the separate halves. Niou got 69 while Yagyuu got 101."

"Hey, isn't that?" Marui squinted as he looked into the distance to see the familiar cap of a tall stern faced male. "Well, well, well, look who's cutting it close."

"Glade he made it," said Yukimura smiling, their former vice captain had been down with the flu for some time, many doubted the iron man could get sick but it seemed even _he_ wasn't indestructable.

"What number?" Yukimura held up his sheet, it read '200', both Kuwahara and Marui smiled in relief, they wouldn't need to face their former captain until much later.

"Okay! Now that you've all received your numbers listen up!" shouted the strong voice of the captain of the high school tennis club. "Numbers 101 to 200 are dismissed for the rest of the day! Starting now, the matches will be 1 against 2, 3 against 4 and so forth! All those who are not playing a match, go home! From the first 20 we'll be weeding it down to one! Then the next 20 will be weeded down to one once more and so on! We'll keep this up until we're left with 10 all together! Be grateful you maggots! We're loosing valuable training time for every day we waste on you-"

"Lovely," said Marui quietly.

"-the first matches will be getting the best out of 13 serves! The score ends when one gets 7 or if it passes 13 getting the first 2 consecutive points! You understand me!?" Basically, it was like a match only it went straight to the tie breaker,

"Yes sir!"

"Numbers 1 to 20! Step up then!"

"Good luck," said Kuwahara to Marui. Marui smiled grimly back.

"Just glad you guys aren't playing; don't want to be knocked out in the first round."

* * *

"3000 yen on the halfie," said Fuma as he, Kirihara Akira, Shiki and Hijikata stood on the upper levels watching the first matches on Rikkai's 10 tennis courts. On the court closest to them stood a skinny male with bleached pink hair playing against a muscular blonde who looked half german.

"He's part of the wave," remarked Shiki reconising the bubble gum chewing's description.

"I take you up on your offer," said Kirihara shaking Fuma's hand.

"Let see what these newbies can do," said Fuma.

* * *

"Hi," greeted Marui to his first opponent; who just glared back, contrary to his appearance, Marui won the match 7 to love. His serve and volleys were too much for his opponent as well as his genius techniques. The other matches ended within minutes as well, those who had no talent lost with ease in the first and second round, and as it turned out, Marui was the only decent player (in Rikkai standards) in the first 20 easily winning his way to a place in the top 10.

"No talent," scoffed Hijikata. "Less than 50 this year, I assure you."

"Aww, don't be so mean," said Fuma. "When we joined only 20 of us passed, remember? It's quality, not quantity."

"Hand it over," said Kirihara holding out his hand, Fuma passed him a 3000 yen bill. "Cool, guess I could treat myself and Enma to an after club activities snack."

"Kirihara-senpai, you just want an excuse to walk her home and get into her room," muttered Shiki, sounding like a jealous little brother. Kirihara held Shiki in a neck lock.

"Care to say that again?" he asked rubbing his knuckles against his skull.

"Oww," complained Shiki.

"Stop it," said Hijikata, Kirihara obeyed his captain. "Next 20! Step up! Go to your assigned court!"

"Hmm? Started the blood bath without me?" asked a sleepy Enma wrapping her arms around Kirihara's waist. "Who won?"

"Some red head named," Hijikata checked the list. "Marui Bunta."

"Bun-chan huh? Good for him," Enma yawned. "Net player, volley specialist, his attacking skills is second to none but-"

"He needs to work on his defence and stamina or we just throw him in doubles," finished a male with black hair, he had dark grey eyes and scar along one side of his face he got from playing against Enma, only Hijikata knew what had happened that day and not one of the three was telling the rest anytime soon.

"Susumu," greeted Enma. "Where'd you sneak off to?" Susumu Yamazaki, the tennis instructor of the none regulars, despite his skills, he was not a regular on the team preferring to coach and watch from the side lines.

"Around," he replied in his Kansai accent, he was born and raised in Kyoto along side his older sister Ayumi, who, like her brother, was excellent at sneaking up on people.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Enma nudging to Marui with her chin; he stood on the side lines watching Kuwahara play.

"Decent material," was all he said on the matter of Marui.

"Creep," muttered Shiki before yawning once more.

"You ain't one to talk," remarked Kirihara earning himself a pinch from Enma.

"Leave him alone, he's a year younger than you so he's allowed to be smug," she said softly letting go of Kirihara and stretching. "Oh yeah! Here," she handed him back his jersey.

"Thanks," replied Kirihara putting it back on.

"Looks like this round is over as well," commented Fuma looking down on the matches. Enma smiled, as she expected, the victor was Kuwahara, this time Fuma rubbed his fingers and held his hand towards Kirihara, he signed and returned Fuma's 3000 yen.

_**The numbers the old Rikkai middle school regular's got:**_

_Marui-4_

_Yukimura-200_

_Kuwahara-55_

_Niou-69 (there is a reason for this)_

_Yagyuu-101_

_Sanada-135_

_Yanagi-178_


	5. Chapter 5 'The Relationship'

**Chapter 5**

"Sleepy," complained Shiki as the members of the Rikkai high tennis club looked down at the 4th round of matches.

Marui had won the first, a male with light brown hair and eyes named 'Kageya Hatori' won the second although just barely and Kuwahara won the third, Hijikata took notes during all the matches as did Yamazaki and Fuma, already 20 people had made the long list where they'd be asked to play as a wild card.

Enma never understood their training methods but Hijikata was like a stump when it came to rules, 'The Stump' was his off the court nickname; of course, no one called him that to his face unless they wanted to run until they dropped…dead.

"Go home then, thanks to these little chickens we don't have training," said Kirihara grinning, Hijikata grunted in dissatisfaction.

"Aww, Sou, look at you, you're like a child deprived of its candy," teased Enma she leaned against the steel railing as she drifted her sight across the freshmen, Niou's silver hair easily stood out among the rest and she kept tabs on his matches. Luckily, her job was to torture and push them to their mental limits, she didn't need to make a list of those she thought was acceptable as members, they all crumble eventually. Man did she love her job.

Fuma opened his mouth to make a joke of what she just said but remembering her sharp tongue, well aimed blows and the fact she was a grudge holder, he decided he liked life.

"Isn't that, what's his name…Niou, right?" asked Kirihara, Enma nodded. "Hmm? Think he's going to win?"

"Of course," said Enma confidently, Kirihara circled her by putting his hand on the railings either side of her.

"Care to make a bet?" he whispered in her ear, she elbowed him in the stomach, clutching where she hit him he knelt on the cement floor. Fuma looked at him and thanked his brain for thinking before he spoke before ending up like Kirihara.

"Have I ever been wrong?" she asked offended that he'd even suggest she was.

"Well remember that time with the missing sour peach hearts," remarked Yamazaki speaking for the third time that day.

"And the time when you found that pink sock in Fuma-senpai's wardrobe," added Shiki.

"Pfft! I meant when it came to tennis," interrupted Enma flapping her hand at them, she turned around to look at Kirihara on the floor. "It wasn't even that hard, was it?"

"Tell that to my stomach," replied Kirihara. Enma rolled her eyes before holding out her hand to help Kirihara up; he took her hand and stood up then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kiss it better," he whispered in her ear, she giggled as the warmth of his breath tickled her.

"You wish," she said.

"I do," said Kirihara smelling her hair, she smelt like her lily of the valley shampoo.

"Why are you so horny?"

"I'm a 17 year old driven by hormones," he replied. "Doesn't help when my girlfriend is denying me something very important." She grinded her heel into his foot, not hard, didn't want him falling over again.

"No," she said firmly. "Keep that up and you won't even have a girlfriend."

"You see my dilemma?" sighed Kirihara.

Shiki smirked as he watched their exchange, he never understood the two, especially since they started dating a year ago, she'd kiss him, she'd hit him, he'd say he loved her; he'd say something to piss her off. She had a short temper and he was the easiest going man alive, they were perfect for each other, not so much in a good way; they was making bets on when she'd end up killing him with words alone.

Everyone said they both could do better, of course they meant personality wise for Kirihara and appearance wise for Enma, they were already top marks in the other category.

"Winner of the 4th round! Niou Masaharu!" shouted a voice down below, they returned their attention back to the court, Niou was walking off the court with a heavily bleeding knee.

"He should go get that checked out," noted Yamazaki, his forth sentence.

"No," responded Enma.

"What are you on about?" asked Hijikata. They watched as Niou wiped the blood away revealing clean, unbroken skin underneath.

"See?" remarked Enma. "He's fine."

"Niou Masaharu, huh?" said Fuma quietly. "Hmm? I like him."

"Uh oh! Looks like Fuma-senpai found his new toy," remarked Shiki.

"I'll send Hiroshi to pick up his body when you're done," said Enma, Kirihara snorted.

"You're mean, shouldn't you go get him yourself?" asked Kirihara.

"Meh! He was a cute kid and all but his Hiroshi's buddy," replied Enma bluntly.

"Was? Aren't you getting ahead of the current situation?"

"Not for long if Fuma gets his hands on him."

* * *

"Congratulations," said Yagyuu shaking Niou's hand.

"Your match's tomorrow right?" asked Niou, Yagyuu nodded. "Want to go get a bite to eat before heading home?"

"Sure."

"Oi! Marui! Kuwahara!" shouted Niou; they turned their heads from the 5th round that was already starting. "Food! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" replied Kuwahara for both himself and Marui.

"That was too easy," said Marui shaking his head as he though of his match. "Maybe I've just been around Sanada for too long, speaking of the iron man, where is he?" He asked looking around.

"When he got his number he left, Yukimura went home with him, Yanagi just disappeared, my guess he's around here somewhere watching the match," replied Yagyuu.

"Went home huh?" muttered Marui, he and Niou's mind immediately went to the gutter, although their former captain and vice captain never disclosed any information, among the former regulars they were the worst kept secret after Niou's hair being bleach.

"None of our business," said Kuwahara bring Niou and Marui back to earth, he noticed the flashes of red above on the upper levels. "Hey isn't that?" Niou, Yagyuu and Marui followed his line of sight to see Enma as well as several members of the high school tennis club including the captain, vice captain, Kirihara Akira and many others.

"Hmm? Do you think she saw our matches?" asked Niou.

"Probably, I see a guy with pen and pad, he's probably the one making the calls," replied Yagyuu.

"Who cares… food!" said Marui.


	6. Chapter 6 'The Reality'

**Chapter 6**

"Move it you maggot!" shouted Hijikata. "Spread those legs, you run like you're wearing a dress!"

Shiki muffled a yawn as he ran his last lap around the courts, since a young age his stamina and lung capacity had been above average and to him these few laps were no problem.

"Damn it," cursed Kirihara Akira his hair slightly damp with sweat. "Only the Stump has that much energy this early in the morning," he complained.

"Second," agreed Fuma, he looked around as they turned the corner. "As usual Miss Low blood pressure demon lord isn't here."

"I'm glad," admitted Kirihara. "There's no living with her until noon, remember that time the Stump began creating individual training schedules? He and Enma stayed back every day for almost a month making them. Enma was grouchy due to lack of sleep and made us all run with lead weights and a penalty of 500 extra swings if we didn't finish within a set time." Fuma felt a cold chill run down his spine at the memory.

"What was the phrase she used again? Ah! That's right 'If I must suffer then you my pupils must suffer with me'," he laughed lightly.

"She's always been good at sharing her mood with others," agreed Kirihara shaking his head. "Hey, Fumako, you and the Stump are pretty close right?"

"Relatively," admitted Fuma.

"Then can you tell me what the hell he has against the first years?" demanded Kirihara. "He wasn't this bad last year and I get this vibe it has to do with this year's batch." Fuma took a few seconds before answering.

"Honestly?" he asked, Kirihara nodded. "I agree, I too think it has something to do with one of the new candidates, but, to be honest, I don't know what's wrong. He hasn't told me anything at all."

"Why don't you ask? I mean, you've been able to get away with things I'd get laps for."

"That's the advantage of being me," said Fuma with a wide grin. "And no, if the Bucho wants me to know he'll tell me himself but if he doesn't tell before there are 50 rings on the trunk then I'll approach him, but until then I'll give him some space." Kirihara raised one of his eyebrows while Fuma just laughed. "Race you to the end," he said suddenly pulling into a sprint.

"Hey! That's cheating!" exclaimed Kirihara speeding after him. Shiki yawned.

"Sleepy," he complained.

* * *

"Numbers 101 to 121 step up!" shouted Hijikata.

"Good luck," said Niou giving Yagyuu a pat on the shoulder. Yagyuu smiled weakly, despite everything he'd been through he was still extremely nervous, when he spotted his sister fast asleep again on the one of the coach's bench he felt a jab of jealousy, he'd been nervous all last night and yet there she was still fast asleep. The word 'pressure' never seemed to have existed in her vocabulary along with 'patience' and the phrase 'on time'.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said to his opponent; a relatively tall male with bleached blonde hair and tanned skin.

"You too," he replied. "Let's have a good match."

* * *

"Blondie or Oval Specs?" asked Kirihara looking down at the courts from his spot at the top of the stairs; he leaned forward against the railings.

"Specs," yawned Shiki sitting down on the cement. "That's Enma-nee's brother."

"Hmm? The infamous 'Gentlemen' huh?" mused Fuma. "I'd agree with Sleepy head, what about you Susumu?" The tennis coach frowned slightly in thought.

"I'd like to wait one game before I make my decision," he said formally.

"Of course," replied Fuma. They watched as Yagyuu threw the ball into the air and served, his opponent quickly returned it but not as quick as he needed to be as Yagyuu was already in position to return and aimed it perfectly near the far corner away from his opponent.

"Impressive control," admired Fuma. "Nothing compared to Shiki's 'Gentle tennis' but good none the less." Within minutes Yagyuu had won the first game and now stood waiting to receive the ball.

"Well?" asked Kirihara.

"I too side with Fuma and Shiki," said Yamazaki at last.

"In that case," Kirihara turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Fuma.

"No point in watching then is there? Since the victor has already been decided." Kirihara tucked his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"What does he mean by the victor has already been decided?" asked Shiki. "We were just making assumptions, it could go either way."

"Ignore him, he's just grumpy because he didn't have him morning dose of Ponta."

* * *

"Game and Match Yagyuu!" shouted the third year referee.

"Nice," said Niou as Yagyuu walked off the court.

"Thank you," replied the gentlemen wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Not bad baby Bro," complimented Enma, at some point during the game she had woken up and now stood behind Niou while she watched the match. "Give you thirty years and you might just meet my standards."

"Ha. Give my half a year and I beat you," replied Yagyuu, Enma made a sound that would have been called a snort coming from any other person.

"Glad you got some fight, I just hope you're not expecting me to put a good word for you to give you a leg up above the others," answered the gentlemen's sister.

"Never! In fact I hope you judge me harsher than the others," said Yagyuu. Enma's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into a crocked smile.

"I live only to please," she said with a smile and a mocking bow. "See you around; the last few matches will take place now and after school. I recommend you check out the competition, but if you want to take a peak at what you're aiming for come to the tennis club during lunchtime, I guarantee you you'll see the sight of your life."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye, see ya Masaharu," Enma waved as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, see ya," replied Niou. "So, you going?"

"My sister's not one to exaggerate, but I wonder what she means by 'the sight of your life'?"

"We'll just have to go and find out."

* * *

"Number 135 and 136! Step up!"

"Any guesses?" asked Fuma.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Yamazaki. "If the man once known as the 'Number 1 in middle school tennis' loses here I'd be very disappointed." Shiki nodded in agreement making his already messy hair even messier.

Sanada's match ended just like everyone had thought the end resulted in his opponent's humiliating defeat by 6 games to 0; he never got a single point. Yagyuu and Niou listened to Enma's advice, watching the other matches before going to class, aside from the former regulars themselves only a few others met their old middle school standards including a fragile looking blonde male by the name of 'Sakurano Seiichiro', a glasses wearing male with a side part like Yagyuu named 'Imai Hatori' and a male with long black haired tied up into a ponytail with his fringe and bangs falling into his eyes and framing his face 'Kanda Yuuta' none of whom attended Rikkai middle school.

It was obvious none of them used their full abilities nor did they show any obvious signs of any particular talents, like the former regulars, they had been taught to conceal their tennis style until they met a worth opponent.

"Hurry up!" demanded Niou moments after the lunch bell rang, he and Yagyuu hurried to the high school tennis club where already several members were already training.

"Your swing is weak Fuma!" said a tall, intimidating male whom they recognised as the captain, his opponent, the vice captain of Rikkai High school tennis club.

"Hai, hai," said Fuma softly with a smile. "I though you wanted me specifically because you wanted to practice against a leftie, hurry up and use _that_ already."

"And here I was hoping to play a decent game of tennis first," said Hijikata Bucho, he inhaled deeply as the ball travelled towards him, tightening his grip he grinned as he hit the ball, the Bucho quickened his pace and increased the amount of power he used, Fuma did the same.

Niou and Yagyuu were left with their mouths hanging open; neither pair of eyes could follow either of the players' movements.


	7. Chapter 7 'The Truth'

**Chapter 7**

Niou yawned and stretched, spinning his racket around his fingers, looking at his watch he was already late, the stump couldn't chew him up more if he just walked slowly. As he got closer and closer to the courts he noticed that none of the club members were training, instead they were gathered together in the centre court starring at something. Curiosity killed the cat and Niou had to know.

"Oi Yagyuu," said Niou, quietly sneaking up towards the gentlemen. "What happened?"

"Hush," replied Yagyuu. "Just watch."

"You don't want to train?" asked a very cross Hijikata, behind him was a sea of red consisting of Fuma, Shiki and Yamazaki. Opposite them was another group of students, dressed in casual uniform Niou recognised them as a mix of freshmen to third years, standing at the very front was Kurosaki Yamada, he was a third year student and had just joined that year after transferring from Hyotei High, famous for his skills in tennis he was known as the 'Warrior'.

"What is he doing causing trouble?" whispered Marui.

"Idiot," said Sanada, Yanagi and Yukimura nodded in agreement.

"That's right," sneered Kurosaki. "This ridiculous training schedule, this isn't how you determine strength! Making the first years fight against each other, you having fun!?"

"Well actually-" began Fuma when Shiki elbowed him.

"No one needs to hear it," he whispered.

"So cruel," replied Fuma.

"If you disagree with our training schedule, take it up with the captain, if not then leave," replied Hijikata.

"Did he just say he wasn't the captain?" asked Niou.

"I've heard rumours that within the Rikkai hierarchy, there is a faux captain and a shadow captain," replied Yanagi. "While the faux captain must have a strong personality and great skill, the shadow uses him as a distraction to divert attention away from himself, that way they can focus on training the team and as the captain must be the strongest player on the team, if the faux losses, there is still one person stronger. With the current strength of Hijikata Souma, I thought it was just a rumour but… "

"I see," said Yukimura. "A shadow captain, how interesting." Yukimura scanned the group of regulars. "I wonder who among them it is."

"I've seen them train; there is doubt that Hijikata is the strongest player on that team," insisted Marui and Kuwahara in sync.

"The true captain must be skilled at hiding his true skills then," replied Yanagi.

"If this Shadow captain really exists, who do you think it is?" asked Marui.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Yagyuu immediately thinking of Fuma.

"I was thinking someone who'd you least expect," said Niou looking at Shiki Senri.

"It's kind of obvious who it is, isn't it?" said a second year in front of them.

"Who else?"

"Who is-" began Marui.

"Shut up," snapped Sanada cutting him short.

"-rumours of a shadow king!? Ha! I bet it's just a rumour you made up to scare people! No wonder you won the nationals for the past 2 years and the regionals for the past 16! This team is nothing but a scam!"

"Even if you said such a thing, we do not force members here against their will, if you wanted out all you had to do was say so," replied Fuma with a kind but cruel smile.

"I don't want out I want _you_ out!" replied Kurosaki. "This corrupt team needs to be reformed!" Thirty or so students behind him cheered in agreement while one hundred and fifty stood watching silently.

"Oh dear, this isn't good," remarked Fuma. "What shall we do Taichou-san?"

"Crush them like bugs," suggested Yamazaki.

"With bug spray," Shiki yawned covering his mouth.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," said Hijikata, all of a sudden Kurosaki didn't act so tough. "What's wrong? Take off your wrist weights and let us play a match, full force, we won't hold back."

"Make a list of all those who sided with him," Fuma said quietly, Yamazaki nodded and began writing down names.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" mocked Hijikata with a rare grin. "Once I've wiped the floor with you lot expect yourself removed from the club."

"_Must_ he use the word removed?" asked Niou.. "It makes me so curious." Yagyuu who had stayed silent for the most part walked forward. "Hey! What are you doing!?" whispered Niou following him. Yagyuu walked towards Hijikata and stood behind him.

What are you doing?" asked Hijikata looking over his shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Yagyuu. "I've seen you play and I respect your skills, when he insults your skills and the dignity of this club he insults me; who stride to join; as well."

"Idiot," said Niou quietly, he placed an arm over Yagyuu shoulders. "Hear hear! I second that!"

"I third it," said Yukimura walking towards them, Sanada, Yanagi, Marui and Kuwahara behind him.

"Of course," said Marui with his usual grin.

"Yeah," said Kuwahara nodding. And to the former Rikkai middle school regulars surprise Imai Hatori, Sakurano Seiichiro and Kanda Yuuta walked over to join them along with the rest of the first, second and third years. Niou and Yagyuu grinned as they stood, out numbering Kurosaki and his group. But the excitement was cut short…

"What's going on?" asked a cold icy voice, it sliced the joy and cheer from everyone like a knife. Yagyuu looked up to see Yagyuu Enma looking down at them, behind her stood Kirihara Akira; she was not the sister he knew.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Enma. Yagyuu had never noticed before, how pale her skin was, how her eyes contained so much violet nor how her gaze was so cold.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Kurosaki, Yagyuu's mouth almost fell open, he didn't know who she was?!

"What do you think you're doing?" repeated Enma walking towards them, Kirihara closed behind her.

"She shows herself," said Fuma quietly.

"Sode no Tsukishiro (Sleeve of the white moon), -" Niou heard Shiki whisper to himself. "-and Suiten no Oji."

"She looks angry," whispered Kuwahara trembling slightly.

"Very," agreed Marui, like many of the other tennis club members Goosebumps were forming on his arms and legs while others trembled due to the sudden cold.

"She's…different isn't she?" whispered Niou. "When she put on that uniform, no matter how many times I see her like this I…"

"-fear her," Yagyuu finished for him.

"Oh dear," remarked Fuma grinning.

"How dare you," said Enma quietly. "How dare you storm in here and ransack this club, if our training routines are too tough for you, leave and run back to that second class school Hyotei of yours like the mutt you are." Shiki grinned.

"You bitch!" shouted Kurosaki raising his hand to hit her but before he even touched her Kirihara grabbed his wristed and forced it into a chicken wing position.

"What kind of lowly class man-" he whispered quietly in Kurosaki's ear. "-hits a woman?" Kirihara continued to force Kurosaki's wrist upwards causing intense pain.

"Akira, if you break his arm he'll most likely sure you like the spoilt brat he is and worse of all he won't be able play against me," said Enma.

"I think he'd rather a few bones broken than be frozen alive," replied Kirihara grinning but let go. "Shall we settle this on court?" he sneered at Kurosaki.

"I want to play," remarked Shiki.

"He challenged _me_," said Hijikata.

"What happened to ladies first?" asked Enma.

"I want the slimy git, you guys can share the rest of them between yourselves," said Kirihara firmly. "So how about you lot draw straws for the rest?" He suggested, Hijikata looked as if he was about to complain but one look from Kirihara and he closed his mouth. At that moment everyone was certain who the real captain of Rikkai high tennis club was.

* * *

"Not fair," complained Shiki fiddling with the straw in his hand.

"You drew the shortest," said Fuma. He had drawn the longest but gave it to Kirihara.

"Don't complain," said Hijikata looking down at the court, Kirihara was playing on one court against Kurosaki while Enma played against five who were dumb enough to back him. "She'll freeze them on the spot."

"He'll crush him," added Yamazaki looking down at the courts.

* * *

"Well, I guess I don't need to hold back," said Kirihara grinning as he removed the sweat bands filled lead weights from his wrists, ankles and biceps.

"One set match! Kirihara to serve!" shouted the referee. Kirihara grinned as he flipped his racket around and around his wrist.

"I wanted the Queen bee not the Wanna bees," Enma sighed but shrugged. "But a match is a match even against five fools such as yourself…I guess."

"This match isn't worth watching," said Hijikata turning around and walking away.

"I thought you used every opportunity you got to examine your rivals' techniques," remarked Fuma smiling but they followed him.

"They're leaving," noted Marui as he watched the regulars walk away.

"They're that confident who will win," said Yanagi.

"This is a good chance for us to study our senpais' techniques," Yukimura pointed out.

The matches were one sided, no matter what they did Enma always scored the point, it was almost as if their muscles became numb for a split moment. "You are no match for me, but don't worry, this will be over soon. At the very least, I see you as people who must be destroyed." she said smashing the ball; she demonstrated nothing but a finely polished tennis style. Kirihara on the other hand didn't hold back.

"Game to Kirihara five games to zero!"

"What's wrong? What happened to your warrior sprit!?" asked Kirihara tossing the ball into the air and serving, Kurosaki stumbled as he returned it, as if his feet were being swept by the tides. "Suiten Sakamake (Shakle the seas and skies)," he said quietly to himself raising his arm to return the lob, he smashed the ball and it grazed Kurosaki's wrist leaving behind a red burn on his skin. "Irubiendo (Burning Current)."

"This is almost pitiful," whispered Marui rubbing his own wrist empathetically and imagining the pain.

"So he _is_ like Akaya," remarked Niou.

"He is purposely drawing out the match just to crush him," said Yanagi. "His upper-body stance," he noted. "His movements while holding the racket resembles a reminiscent of a spear stance. Using one wrist as the center of its rotation, and then crushing the opponent between the spears thrust and the rising waves…a merciless fighting style. Instead of saying he is going all out, he can't hold back."

"Explains the weights," said Kuwahara.

"This _is_ him holding back," said Enma walking towards them.

"Enma-senpai," greeted Kuwahara suddenly filled with respect for her.

"By manipulating the footwork and movements of his opponent he forces them to make errors and reveal blind spots and weaknesses, a perfect aggressive baseliner style." She bushed her fringe from her eyes. "His natural style of attacking is five times as forceful and dangerous, an all-rounder player whose skill can not be comprehended in words. He, above everyone else here, loves a fight on the court. No matter how strong a man is, he is useless before the might of the seas."


End file.
